Don't hold your breath
by iloveeugiene
Summary: Finn cheats on Rachel with Quinn and Rachel wants revenge, what better way than too show him what he's missing in Glee? Finn and Quinn bashing, Puckleberry XD T for language  Not much but to be safe


Don't hold your Breath

Rachel's POV

"For the last time, Finn! It's over!" I scream at that immature, dumb (and not in the sweet, if slightly worrying, Brittany way) cheating…um….CHEATER!

"But, Rach! She kissed me?" Yes Finn, phrasing it like a question will REALLY make me believe you.

Holy Barbra and all things musical! Why did I EVER like him?

"Quinn kissing you first doesn't explain why you decided to stick your tongue down HER throat too! Or did I miss that lesson in ASSHOLES 101?" I scream at him.

I hear a deep-sexy I mean completely unattractive chuckle come from behind me.

"Hey, Berry, need some help?"

"No, Noah. Thank you for the offer but I can handle this on my own." I say, not turning away from my sad excuse of an ex-boyfriend.

"Rach, you know I didn't mean it, right?" Finn, you can just pull that stupid look, yeah, that goofy look, you think can get you out of everything, well, not this time.

And that's when another voice comes in.

"Hey B- what's Frankenteen done this time?" I actually hear a snarl come from my old enemy-who somehow , which I have no idea how it happened- but has suddenly become my new Best Friend, along with Brittany.

"Dunno Satan but I've been trying to get him back to Ice Queen for at least fifteen minutes." I answer Santana who has her arms around Britt, they're so cute together!

"I think I can solve this…Hey Finnocence! Fuck off or I swear I will cut you." She lifts her hand up and pulls out her ponytail. Finn is turning to a lightshade of green as shard of glass shatters as they hit the floor.

I turn to look at Noah, who just looks bored, then back to where Finn was standing.

Key word: WAS

I looked around the hallway to see if I could find the lanky giant to see nothing but our fellow classmates gossiping about what just happened.

I pick up my bag from the floor where I threw it while I was screaming at Finn, and turn to go to class early before the before the teacher comes, so I can get everything ready for the lesson, when a hand with long red nails grabs my arm.

"Spill it." I look up to find Satan-um…Santana's eyes probing into mine.

"Spill what?" I ask, pretending to be confused.

"Rachie? Can you, please, tell us why you're mad at Finn?" Brittany's sweet, lost voice asks and I give in. I mean, who wouldn't?

_20 minutes earlier_

_I have the PERFECT song for Glee! It celebrates everything Me and Noa-I mean me and FINN feel for each other! _

_Oh! There he is. With Quinn? Oh, well! Finn wouldn't cheat on me!_

_Wait, why are they dancing so close? NO! Rachel, don't be paranoid…okay, calm down. Close your eyes, take a breath while count to three, I heard Barbra did this and…you get the rest._

_Breathe IN_

_One _

_Breathe OUT_

_Breathe IN_

_Two _

_Breathe OUT_

_Breathe IN_

_Three_

_Breathe OUT! _

_Better! Open eyes…WHAT?_

_Quinn and Finn are kissing and he's holding her by her waist…_

_And I feel…NOTHING? _

_I'm not mad, I'm actually relieved…why am I relieved?_

_I try to think why but all the only thing I can think of it that I just didn't like him as much as I thought I did._

_Oh, well…I am Rachel Barbra Berry and I go out with a BANG. Oh, Finn's gonna remember this for a LONG time._

Now

"Uh-uh! No he DIDN'T! I'M GON KILL THAT MOTHER-"

******

"Glee's in 5 minutes. And I have the PERFECT song for Finn!" I smirk, walking away with Santana and Britt behind me, whispering my evil plan, Noah following us a few paces away.

GLEE

After getting changed in the bathroom REALLY quickly, I'm wearing a HUGE trench coat over my outfit. I'm sitting on one side with Santana, Noah, Brittany, Matt, Mik_e, _Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt and Tina (Basically almost everyone), while all of us are glaring at them, and the other side where Finn and Quinn are sitting looking PATHETIC. While I say next to each other…I mean, Finn sitting down looking at me in a way that instead of making me want to run into his arms, it makes me want to slap that look off of his face (twice to make sure it's gone) the slapping Quinn for the fun of it. Quinn, however, is looking up at Finn, holding onto his arm like a Human Leech.

"Hey, everyone! So, who's ready to show their piece?" Mr Shue has come, late again, time for action.

"I am, Mr Shue!" I call out as sweetly as I can, Santana looks as cunning as normal, but Brittany looks uncharacteristically evil.

"Oh, yay! The class show off is singing. Again." Quinn's giggling and looking around as if everyone should be agreeing with her.

"Shut up, Ice Bitch! It's only cause she HAS something to show off!" Brittany snaps at her.

Santana leans towards her and whispers something in her ear, probably sexual, and when she leans away Britt has calmed down and is giggling.

"Uh! Whatever…" Quinn tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"I have decided to sing this song because it says EXACLY how I feel towards-" I look to Finn. "Someone…" I look beck to the rest of the class to find that Noah look a bit…jealous? No, no, no…I must be hallucinating, from the amazing qualities of my mind to have thought of this so fast!

I walk up to the front of the room and nod towards Brad. He's so nice, I should make him some Vegan cookies for all his hard work. He deserves them.

Anyways back to the song. The music is playing and I grin to San and Brit as the wink at me.

I quickly unbutton my trench coat before singing,

"You can't touch me now  
>There's no feeling left<br>If you think I'm coming back  
>Don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back<br>Don't hold your breath"

I smile as Finn's mouth drops and his eyes widen as he sees what I'm wearing. I couldn't help but sneak a quick look to Noah to find his eyes widen just as/if not wider than Finn's but his mouth is shut as he gulps. I don't quite understand this feeling that's coming from deep inside of me.

I wasn't wearing my usual knitted sweater and knee socks. Oh, no! I was wearing the hottest thing I never thought I could wear.

I was wearing complete black, and almost see through silk top showing off my black bra, with that a black leather mini skirt and black lace up boots I borrowed from Tina. I had run my hand through my hair enough times until Santana said I had Sex hair down, and I think I can trust her on that. ;D

"I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains  
>You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games<br>It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again  
>Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend<br>I loved you so much that I thought someday that you could change  
>But all you brought me was a heart full of pain"<p>

I'm singing right to Finn, tension so thick a blind person could see it. With 'a heart full of pain' I threw the trench coat at Finn but I guess I have bad aim because it ended up hitting Quinn instead almost pushing her off of her chair…ha-ha.

"You can't touch me now  
>There's no feeling left<br>If you think I'm coming back  
>Don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back<br>Don't hold your breath  
>Don't hold your breath"<p>

Quinn had stood back up and was about to throw the coat back at me when Finn took it. And hugged it? Kurt, being gay, meaning he wasn't looking at my legs (guys) or asking Santana where she got the skirt/cheering me on (girls), not taking his eyes off of the coat (It was designer) and he snatched the coat off of Finn then slaps his head HARD. Quinn sat back down, settling for just glaring at me.

"I was worried about you but you never cared about me none (**I shake my head then throw my arm to hit my leg**)  
>You took my money and I knew that you, you could kill someone<br>I gave you _everything_ but _nothing_ was ever enough  
>You were always jealous over such crazy stuff"<p>

I lean towards Finn's direction pointing at him to get the message across. Now I could tell that he was getting annoyed, shifting in his seat. I could see him whispering something to himself. 'Mailman?" What does that mean? I shrug it off.

"You can't touch me now  
>There's no feeling left<br>If you think I'm coming back  
>Don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back<br>Don't hold your breath  
>Don't hold your breath"<p>

I look up to San and Britt, motioning for them to come down. Britt pulls Santana down quickly, giggling and they stand behind me echoing my sentences.

(**Bold: Brittany & Santana**

Normal: Rachel)

"Move on"

"**Move on"**

"Don't look back"

"**Don't look back**"

"I jumped off a train running off the tracks"

They both hold my waist, leaning back while I hold onto their waists leaning forwards giving Finn and Noah (and all straight boys but these two in particular) gape at us, as the girls hoot. Quinn just walks out of the lesson. Bitch. Pulling them back up as I straighten up, they walk back to their seats still singing.

"Love is gone"

"**Love is gone"**

"Face the facts"

"**Face the facts"**  
>"A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black" <p>

While singing, I roll my head and lean down leading with my shoulder until I touch the floor with my hand. I then do a one handed cartwheel following with a one handed handstand. I stand up and point to Finn again, walking towards him until I'm behind him.

"What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back"<p>

On the word 'Back' I kick Finn's chair and le lands on the floor. Hard. I'm surprised Mr Shue didn't stop the music, I look to him to see that he's sitting in shock. Mike and Noah each take one of my hands and help lift me over Finn, who is also in shock now. Mike let go as I walk away but Noah didn't. Instead he put his hands on my waist and lifts me as I sing, slightly breathless. Finn stands up, glaring at Noah but not stopping us because he knows I will attack him if he does.

"You can't touch me now  
>There's no feeling left<br>If you think I'm coming back  
>Don't hold your breath (<strong>Noah lifts me up onto his big broad sex- SHOULDERS!)<strong>  
>What you did to me boy I can't forget<br>If you think I'm coming back (**He pulls me back down**)  
>Don't hold your breath (<strong>He puts his arms around me<strong>)**  
><strong>Don't hold your breath"

The song ends with me looking into his beautiful green eyes and he's leaning down as I'm leaning up, our eyes closing, so we can finally touch-

"Get away from her!" I hear something far away. I open my eyes to find Noah holding me against his chest as Mike, Matt and Sam are holding down Finn's arms and legs. He's suddenly got quite strong…

"Face it, dude. You fucked up." Mike glared at Finn as Santana began to walk down towards him.

She sits next to him and whispers something in his ear. He looks up horrified.

"You wouldn't." She grins down at him evilly.

"Oh, you know I would. So leave them alone douche bag." She mutters the last word before strutting towards me.

I look back up at Noah to find him already staring at me. He's looking at my lips, I lick them unconsciously, causing him to groan deep in his throat, making me giggle.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Santana moans s she pushes our heads together.

Our lips connect and all I can see is him, his eyes are open too, then they were closed. I can faintly hear catcalls and whistles then someone took that amazing feeling away.

My eyes snap open as I hear Noah take in a ragged breath before leaping onto Finn

_I thought Satan told him to back off…_

"HEY! I thought I told you to back off!" I was right.

"I MUST tell Carol! She will be filled with joy to know that he son was KIND enough to cheat on Mini Diva and then attack Puckerman all in one day…" Kurt drawls sarcastically, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. I smile slightly at him then get a LITTLE bit distracted by the two boys (Well, Noah's more of a GOD but still…) fighting.

"STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I scream, causing everyone in the room to look at me, the room is nice and quiet until-

"Leave her alone PUCKERMAN or you're DEAD!" Finn snarls at him . (What did I EVER see in him?)

"Why? Hudson, you're nothing but an ass! How can you kiss Quinn when you're with Berry then still expect her to love you?" Noah growls. That should NOT be attractive to me…

"You leave her alone!" Finn yells, really! That will not do ANYTHING for our voice and you already need help with most notes!

"Why should I?" Noah relies. My dear Barbra he IS attractive.

"Because she's MINE!" Finn screams back. I open my mouth to retaliate to find that Noah has already started.

"She is her own person! She is NOT an object! Therefore you cannot own her!" I look at him shocked, and I have to admit a more than a little turned on. He grins at me.

"I actually listen to some of your rants, Berry." He smirks now…I like that smirk more than normal…and I can't take it anymore. I take a step back and leap into Noah's arms. He wasn't ready and fell against the piano, about to talk ask what I was doing when I attach his lips with mine.

I pull back to find that Finn's no longer in the room. I look at Santana who winks at me. What has she done? Oh, well.

I look at Noah and smile.

"So does the kissing back mean you like me?" I ask suddenly shy.

"Hell, I love you, Barry. You?" He answers and I kiss him again, this time for a bit longer.

"What do you think?" I smirk…his smirk. Oh, yeah I perfected it :D

"I think that I have a truck that needs two hot amazing Jews making out in it."

I grab his hand and he follows enthusiastically. I hear Mr Shue, who is still in shock saying,

"O-Kay, I think I'll see you in Spanish…Bye everyone."

"So we're together now right? Cause I'll stop flirting and shit if we are I swear!" He says as soon as we get into the truck.

"Yeah! Now where were we?" I giggle. He leans in and puts his lips a breath away from mine.

"Around here." And with that he leans in.

Oh, yeah. I could get used to this ;D


End file.
